The present proposal is a request for funds to support the participation of young scientists at a Gordon Research Conference on Oxygen Binding Proteins to be held in spring/summer of 1994. The purpose of the Conference is to provide an opportunity for research scientists from all over the world, who are working on nonvertebrate and mutant vertebrate oxygen binding proteins to meet and informally exchange information and opinions. This would be the first such international meeting. The organizer will undertake a special effort to ensure the participation of women scientists and of scientists who are members of minority groups.